Cathy's Crafts/Cathy's Return
This is the third chapter in Cathy's Crafts. Level 3-1 *Cathy: This is the cash that Rohann and I won from the fair, Dad. *Cathy: So you can replace all that patio furniture. *Fred: Are you sure, guys? *Cathy: We're sure. Rohann and I felt terrible when Ming ripped your designer lawn chairs. *Fred: I kinda miss that cat, actually... Think we'll ever see him again? *Cathy: Well, Albany isn't too far from here... *Cathy: ...but Rohann took it kinda hard when he placed second. I'm not sure they'll be back. *Fred helps the store throughout the day. After the level *Rohann with Ming enter the store. *Rohann: Psst! Ming! Someone might see us, you stupid cat! *Ming goes away from Rohann. *Ming: Mew. *Rohann goes to make Ming hide. *Rohann: Quick, under here! *Ming hides from Ivy and Fred. *Fred: The interest on that loan is coming due. *Ivy: But the patio furniture... If we can't sell it... *Ming makes a noise. *Rohann and Fred: AHHH! *Ivy: Rohann? I thought you went back to Albany? *Ming: MEOW!!! *Rohann: Never mind that - what's all this about a loan! I thought I have you the money to replace your patio furniture? *Fred: Uhh… Okay, look, can you keep a secret? Level 3-2 *One person looks for Cathy. *'Hi, I'm looking for Cathy Bradford.' *Cathy: You found me! *'Oh my gosh! You're the Ming Doll lady! From the art fair!' *Cathy: That's me! *'Do you still sell those Ming Dolls? We can't get enough of them!' *Cathy: Oh I'm sorry, they were limited editions, make just for the fair... *'Aww, that's too bad...' *Ming: Meooooown… *'Oh my gosh! A real life Ming!' *Cathy: Ming! How did you get here, little buddy? *Ming: Meow? *Cathy: Did you walk all the way here from Albany? *Ming: Meow? *Cathy: Okay. Just sit tight, and we'll get Rohann to come pick you up. Okay? *Ming: Meow. After the level *Ming: Meoooowrr… Meoooowrrrr... * *Ming meow!* *Ming: MEOOOOOWRRRR! *Cathy: Oh, boy - I forgot about your bottomless appetite... *Cathy: Alright, I'll get some more - just try not to destroy the store while I'm gone. *Cathy leaves the store. Fred comes to the store. *Fred: Okay, the coast is clear! Come in! *Rohann comes in. *Rohann: Are you sure those screwdrivers are here, Mr. B? *Fred: Of course! I know where every nut, bolt, wrench and hex screw is in this place! Er… usually. *Fred leaves. *Ming: Meow? *Rohann: Ming! I told you to stay at the hotel! *Ming: Meow! *Rohann: If Cathy sees you-- *Cathy enters the store. *Cathy: Sorry Ming, I forgot my purse - Rohann?! *Rohann: Er… um... Hi! He he I uh, just dropped in to uh... borrow a screwdriver! Can you show me where they are? *Cathy points to the cabinet for Rohann. *Rohann: Thanks! *Ruhann gets it. *Cathy: Hold on! What ae you doing here? *Rohann: Ahh... I promised your dad I wouldn't tell! *Cathy: My DAD?!? What are you up to? *Rohann: Nothing! I'm just helping him fix his patio! *Cathy: Fixing? But we gave him money to replace that stuff! *Rohann: Please, don't say anything, okay? Everything's cool, I promise! *Rohann leaves the store. Level 3-3 *Fred: The truth is, Cathy, your mother and I took out a loan recently - a pretty big one, in fact. *Cathy: Dad, I wish you'd just told me. I could have helped. *Fred: You had a lot on your mind with the art festival and all... We didn't want to worry you. *Cathy: Don't be ridiculous, dad! We're a family! Besides, I'm not a kid anymore. *Fred: That's true... Well, then, I suppose you should know we're also having trouble paying it off. After the level *'I can't believe it - Ming is a REAL cat.' *Ming: Mew! *Cathy: Ming, I love you, but you're hardly the most personable cat I've ever met. What's your secret? *Ming: Meowrrrrr! *Cathy: Bingo! Or should I say, 'Mingo!' He he… *Ming: Mew? *Cathy: Hey, Rohann! *Rohann comes to Cathy. *Rohann: Yeah? *Cathy: Would you mind making some flyers for me? Level 3-4 *Cathy: Hey, Kendra - how'd your paper go? *Kendra: Not bad, considering I stayed up for three days straight to write it. *Kendra: What'd I miss around here? *Cathy: Nothing! In fact, you're just in time! *Kendra: … For what? *A little while later... *Cathy: For THIS! *Rohann and Ming enter the store. *Rohann: I gave out all the flyers, Cath. Ming helped, too! *Ming: Meowrr! *Kendra: Wait... What are you doing still in town? *Cathy: Yeah, you haven't actually told me what you and my dad are up to yet. *Emily and Paige encounter! *Rohann: Uhh… Look out, the customers are here! *Rohann leaves aside. *Emily: Hi Cathy! Do you still have any Ming Dolls for sale? *Cathy: Oh! Let me check if I still have some left. *Cathy is checking. *Cathy: Here you go, Paige. *Cathy gives Paige a Ming Doll. *Emily pays. *Cathy: Thanks! After the level *Rohann: Check it out, Mr. B! Cathy here has your loan covered! *Rohann gives the payment. *Fred: Cathy, that's... that's amazing. *Cathy: Thanks, Dad. *Rohann: So - how'd we do? *Rohann: I just need a LITTLE more, and I can pay them back in full! *Fred: If the loan weren't due tomorrow, I'd say we were in good shape... Level 3-5 *Fred: Do me a favor and keep working, Rohann - I need some time to think. *Rohann: Aye aye, captain! *Rohann leaves. *Fred walks around. *Fred: C'mon, THINK! Where can I find the rest of that money? *Fred: It can't be THAT hard... Cathy's got me most of it already! *One person visits. *'Awww... Is the Great Ming Sale ever?' *Cathy: Sorry, it was just a one-time thing... *Cathy: But we still have Ming products for sale at great prices! *''Awww...' *Ming walks to her. *Ming: Mew. *'Oh hey, can I have my picture taken with Ming?' *Ming: Mew? *Cathy: Absolutely... WITH the purchase of our Ming Photo Combo. *Cathy: you can get three photos of yourself with Ming and a vintage picture frame! *'Deal!' During the level *Cathy takes pictures of Ming's fans. *'Can I have my picture taken with Ming?' *Fred takes pictures with Ming. After the level *Fred: We did it! Cathy, you are BRILLIANT! *Ming: Mew! *Fred: I gotta get to the bank before it closes, see you two later! *Fred leaves to the bank. Cathy leaves aside. *Rohann leaves. Traffic coming! Then Rohann leaves to the right and Cathy returns. *Lilia enters the store. *Lilia: Cathy Bradford! Is this your store? *Cathy: Actually, this is my parent's hardware store... Though we added a few crafting supplies recently. *Lilia: I see... I'm looking for Rohann Bosch. Have you seen him? *Cathy: Sure, he's right he-- *Cathy thinks and looks around. *Cathy: Rohann? Ming? *Lilia: By the way, Cathy, I'm looking for an intern for my event next week. *Lilia: If you're interested, let me know! Level 3-6 *Fred: I don't know where Rohann and Ming are! I swear! *Cathy: They can't be hiding from Lilia for no reason... *Cathy: Are you SURE you don't know anything? *Kendra enters to tell Cathy. *Kendra: They're not at the hotel, Cath! *Cathy: I'll find them! Can you cover for me, Kendra? Thanks! *Kendra: Wait! *Cathy leaves the store. *Kendra: Mr. B - you're hiding something, I can tell. *Fred: Who, me? *Fred: Fine, I AM hiding something! But not Rohann and Ming! *Kendra: Are you SERIOUS?!? *Fred: I am! So... will you help me? *Kendra: You bet! *Some time later... ('and after damage of parents' store') During the level *Kendra fixes up the shop. After the level *Cathy enters the shop. *Cathy: I looked all over town, but there's no sign of them! *Cathy: Do you think they've gone back to Albany? *Kendra: Maybe... Why all the cat food? *Cathy puts the food in Ming's bowl. *Cathy: I brought some food to lure Ming out. Wait a minute- *Cathy: Whoa, the store sure looks different! * *Ming meow* *Ming eats the food. *Ming: Meowrr meowrr meowwwrrrrr! *Cathy: ...MING! *Ming: MEOWRR! *Rohann goes to Ming. *Rohann: Ming! You stupid cat, they'll see us! *Cathy: ROHANN! *Rohann: Yikes1 *Fred: Have you been hiding here the whole time!? *Rohann: Uh... um... er… *Fred: Cathy! While you were out, I took care of a few things... *Fred: VOILA! Your new CRAFT store! Level 3-7 *Outside Cathy's Crafts' store, was a renovation and replacement of Hardware Store. *Kendra: Please be patient, everyone! Cathy's Crafts will be open in just a few moments! *Cathy: Dad - is this why you borrowed all that money? *Fred: It only made sense, Cath. The hardware store was dying... *Fred: It was only your crafting stuff keeping it alive! *Cathy: But you love the hardware store - it's been in our family for generations! *Fred: And I want to see it live on - as YOUR crafting supplies store! *Fred: Cut the ribbon, Cath-bear. Your customers are waiting! *Cathy goes to the ribbon. *Cathy: I can't! *Ivy: Honey, what's wrong? *Cathy: What if I fail? *Fred: Then you'll know that you tried. *Cathy: I can't do this! *Cathy leaves away. *Ivy: Cathy! *Ivy runs to get Cathy. *Kendra: Huh? What's up with her? *Fred: Maybe I put too much pressure on her - it was kind of sudden... *Kendra removes the ribbon. After the level *'Where's Ming? We want to take his picture! Ming! Come out!' *Ming comes out to fans. *Ming: Meowrrrr! *'Ming! Look over here, please!''' *Kendra takes a picture. *Rohann comes out. *Rohann: Ming! I told you, we need to keep a low profile! *Ming: Meowrrr! *Lilia enters the store. *Lilia: There you are, Rohann. So Cathy WAS watching your back after all. *Rohann: Yikes! *Lilia: Now come along - the Grandmaster wants a word with you... *Cathy enters. *Cathy: Excuse me? The Grandmaster? What's all this about? *Lilia: Rohann belongs to an ancient guild of artists and crafters. *Lilia: His humiliating defeat at the Annual Arts and Crafts Fair will not be tolerated. *Kendra: … That's a little over the top, don't you think? *LiliaL: I don't ask questions, I just follow orders. Now come along, Rohann. *Rohann: Please, take care of Ming! *Lilia: By the way, Cathy, I still need an intern to help with an event next week. *Lilia: If you're interested, let me know. *Rohann follows Lilia leave the store. *Fred: Well that was weird... Level 3-8 *Fred: Wow, I didn't think Rohann would be part of some shady organization! *Cathy: I don't know, Dad - I think he's just driven, that's all. *Fred: Well, his problems are his own. We should keep out of it. *Ivy: I agree, we should be focusing on your new store! *Cathy: Mom, Dad - I REALLY appreciate all this but... *Cathy: I just don't think I'm ready to take over the store yet... Even with all the changes. *Ivy: What's wrong? *Cathy: I've been working here on and off my whole life, but I've never been in charge. *Cathy: I've always had you guys to ask if anything went wrong. *Fred: So, it's time we taught you. *Kendra: Cathy, remember the festival? How you wanted to quit? *Kendra: You ended up almost winning the whole thing! *Cathy: You're right - you're right... Phew... Okay, freak out over... Let's give it a shot. After the level *Cathy: Well, that went surprisingly well. *Fred: I told you, Cath-bear! You belong here! *Cathy: Yeah... Yeah, I guess I do. *Fred leaves the store. *Cathy: Well, I guess this is it... I suppose I always knew I'd end up taking over the store... and at least I'm selling art supplies. *Cathy: So why do I feel so... empty inside? Level 3-9 *Mark: Hey, babe! Thought you might be missing me, so here are some selfies of me in the Big Apple. Love you! *Cathy: Well, at least SOMEONE's having a good time. *Kendra enters the store. *Kendra: Yo, Bestie, what's up? *Cathy: Just looking at some pics Mark sent me. *There are pictures of Mark in Big Apple, NY. *Kendra: Seriously? He hasn't called or even texted in how long? *Kendra: And now he's rubbing your face in his glamorous new life? *Cathy: It's just his way of making me feel part of his life. *Kendra: Yeah, right. *Cathy: Do you think I made a mistake? Not going to New York with Mark? *Kendra: No. Now if a rich, handsome young stock broker asked you to move, that'd be another story. *Cathy: Lilia Rochette offered me an internship. I'd be crazy to turn it down, right? *Kendra: Lilia Rochette? Well... that's certainly a big opportunity, but what about the store? *Kendra: Your parents went through a lot to make all these changes. After the level *Cathy: Mom, Dad - would you be okay watching the store for a few weeks while I pursue an opportunity with Lilia Rochette? *Ivy: Lilia Rochette?! From Fancy Flower Design?! Of course! *Fred: But... we just made all these changes to the store. *Cathy: It's just two weeks, Dad - think of at as a my continuing education in the crafts industry. *Fred: But...the customers - I don't know anything about crafting products. *Cathy: So it's time I taught you. *Cathy leaves the store. *Fred: I can't believe Cathy is leaving us with the store already. *Ivy: She's young - and this is a big opportunity for her. *Fred: But we changed everything for her - she has her own crafting store! *Ivy: She didn't ask us to, Fred. We sprung it on her without even asking for her input. *Fred: Sigh... you're right... I just... don't want our baby leaving us, you know? Level 3-10 *Cathy: ...so that's why we have the frame next to the glue. *Fred: ...I think I'm getting the hang of it! *Kendra: Cathy, what do I do if someone's asking for help with their project? *Cathy: Show them the book section - we have a ton of great ideas there. *Cathy: I've also put some reference books behind the counter. *Ivy: Er… does Ming REALLY eat this much for every meal? *Ming: Meowrrr! *Fred: Cathy, can I talk to you for a moment? *Cathy: You're upset about me taking this internship, aren't you? *Fred: I was... I still kind of am. But then I remembered something. *Fred: You're an artist - and there's no big difference between making art and selling it. *Cathy: Thanks, Dad. *Fred: Here - I got you something. *Fred gives book to Cathy. *Cathy: Dad! This is hands down the best book on flower arranging ever written! *Cathy: I've been looking for a copy flower! *The customers enter! *Kendra: Cathy, ccustomers! *Cathy: I'll be right there! Thanks, Dad... Love you. After the level; Post-chapter *Cathy enters the store. *Fred: Well, I gotta say, this craft stuff might be even more fun than selling hardware. *Cathy: WOW - this coming from a man who spent his honeymoon at the National Hardware Suppliers' Convention. *Fred: In my defense, it WAS in Orlando. *Fred: Night, Ming! Guard the store, okay? *Ming: Meow! *Cathy's parents' leave, and Cathy heads down to get something. *Cathy dropped her phone upon leaving. *Cathy shuts the door. *Ming: Mew? *Mark: Cathy! Cathy, it's Mark! *Mark: ...Cathy? Cathy are you there? It's important. Sigh... Call me back, ASAP.